la espera
by eluet-chan
Summary: Yoh se ha ido con Tamao, Anna se ha quedado sola, y alguien la ataca!
1. Default Chapter

Hola ¡! Como están! Espero que bien...bueno lean este fic!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
capitulo 1.- "te extrañare"  
  
Era una tarde como cualquier otra, casi anochecía, Yoh estaba en su cuarto acostado viendo como salían las estrellas por la ventana  
  
Yoh: ah, que tranquilidad...me gustaría que Anna también viera las estrellas conmigo..  
  
Había una gran tranquilidad alrededor, de pronto entra alguien a la habitación de Yoh  
  
Yoh: Tamao..hola pasa! n_n  
  
Tamao: hola joven Yoh, n_n vengo a darle un aviso..su abuelo quiere que regrese por 2 meses  
  
Yoh: que!?, bueno..no me lo esperaba, esta bien, ya lo sabe Anna?  
  
Tamao: si  
  
Yoh: a excelente, le diré que se prepare.  
  
Tamao: ella no ira..  
  
Yoh: que? Pero porque no?!  
  
Tamao: su abuelo se lo pidió a la señorita Anna.  
  
Yoh: ah, pero, yo quiero que ella vaya.  
  
El rostro de Tamao se entristeció un poco.  
  
Tamao: claro, ella es su prometida es quien la debe acompañar, no yo  
  
Yoh: he?, bueno, es verdad , ella es mi prometida además , me gusta estar con ella.  
  
Tamao:..si..(Tamao se entristeció aún más)  
  
Yoh: he? Jaja he Tamao vamos! También me gusta tu compañía! Me alegro de que tu vayas conmigo!  
  
Estas ultimas palabras Anna las alcanzo a escuchar, sin embargo, no hizo más que retirarse.  
  
Después de que Tamao dejo la habitación de Yoh , Anna subió al cuarto de su prometido.  
  
Anna: ya estas listo para partir mañana?  
  
Yoh: Anna, no lo se, no me quiero ir..sin ti..  
  
Anna: tu abuelo me lo pidió, además Tamao ira contigo..  
  
Yoh: pero Anna, yo..  
  
Anna: te escuche hace un momento con Tamao, no te diré nada tan solo que entrenes.  
  
Yoh: Anna, no me digas que tu pensaste que Tamao y yo..  
  
Anna: ya te lo dije Yoh, además, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.  
  
Yoh: Anna.(Yoh se le acerca a Anna)  
  
Anna: que pasa.  
  
Yoh: tu me gustas, y no..  
  
Anna se voltea rápidamente  
  
Anna: el hecho de que te guste no significa nada, y ya te lo dije, no me tienes que dar explicaciones  
  
Anna sale de la habitación.  
  
Yoh: Anna.  
  
Anna entra a su habitación, cierra la puerta y se recarga de espadas en un lado de la puerta.  
  
Anna: Yoh, yo, (de pronto las lagrimas de Anna caen al suelo)  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
Yoh: lista Tamao?  
  
Tamao: si joven Yoh tan solo iré por mi bolsa espere aquí  
  
Yoh: si n_n  
  
De pronto aparece Anna frente a Yoh.  
  
Yoh: Anna.  
  
Anna: ya te vas.. me dirás que no sabes decir mucho..  
  
Yoh: Anna yo..  
  
Anna: despídete, ya no estarás.  
  
(Yoh repentinamente abraza a Anna)  
  
Yoh: te extrañare  
  
Anna: yo, yo también, solo veré como te vas, y me dejas aquí esperando que vuelvas.  
  
Yoh: Anna, regresare por ti.  
  
Anna: si,  
  
De pronto llega Tamao.  
  
Tamao: ya es tarde joven Yoh! (sale a la puerta corriendo)  
  
Yoh: si Tamao! Ya voy!  
  
Anna: será, mejor que te vayas ahora.  
  
Yoh: cuídate.  
  
De pronto las lágrimas de Anna se empiezan a acumular en sus ojos.  
  
Anna: tu también.  
  
Yoh toma la mano de Anna y le da un tierno beso en la mano luego sale del cuarto corriendo  
  
Yoh: adiós!  
  
Anna se queda en la sala viendo como Yoh se va u susurra.  
  
Anna: Yoh, me duele que no estés.porque, te amo.  
  
Así paso un mes.  
  
Anna: Gracias por venir Manta.  
  
Manta: ya veo, así que Yoh aún no regresa.(Manta se pone un poco triste)  
  
Anna: no, ven vamos a tomar té, tu lo preparas.  
  
Manta: si ñ_ñU  
  
Manta sirve el té.  
  
Manta: y como has estado, sin Yoh?  
  
Anna: bueno.los días pasan muy lento, cuando esperas a alguien, pero no importa, seguiré esperándolo.  
  
Manta: ya veo, Anna estas triste?  
  
Anna: no veo razón, si el esta entrenando yo debo esperar.  
  
Manta: ah entonces si lo estas,  
  
Anna tenía la mirada solo puesta en el jardín en que Yoh tantas veces descansaba.  
  
Anna: a veces, espero que una noche llegue, y que me diga, que se quedara conmigo.  
  
Manta: Anna  
  
Anna: a veces me dan ganas de gritar, pero, se que el volverá, pero cada día esa espera es más difícil.  
  
Manta solo se le queda viendo a los ahora tristes ojos de Anna  
  
Anna: Yoh..  
  
De pronto Anna vuelve a la realidad y ve a Manta un poco apenada de todo lo que dijo.  
  
Anna: he..si quieres te puedes quedar, iré al patio.  
  
Manta: pobre Anna, se ve que esta muy triste, nunca pensé que ella se pondría así, la vez que Yoh se fue a america ello no se puso de este modo, me imagino, que ahora aprecia mucho más a Yoh.  
  
De pronto Anna grita.  
  
Anna: ah!  
  
Manta: Anna!! Que paso!!  
  
Manta ve como un shaman hirió a Anna con una filosa espada.  
  
Anna: Manta.vete de aquí, el es muy fuerte..ag.((Anna se dobla ya que la herida le duele mucho))  
  
Manta: Anna! Pero te hirió en un brazo! No te puedo dejar!  
  
Anna: vete!!!  
  
De pronto el shaman voltea a ver a Manta.  
  
Yukui: mi nombre es Yukui  
  
Anna: y que deseas  
  
Yukui: simple! Matarte!  
  
Anna: ah ya veo, pues no lo conseguirás!  
  
Anna toma su collar de esferas.  
  
Anna: Manta sube a mi habitación!  
  
Manta: he? Si  
  
Yukui: jaja el proteger su vida ahora no te servirá después de que te mate lo matare a el.  
  
Anna: no me digas.  
  
Anna le lanza un ataque a Yukui quien era muy fuerte, así que lo evade.  
  
Manta: Anna toma la espada!! (Manta le avienta una espada a Anna)  
  
Anna: si!  
  
Yukui: jaja parece que no quieres morir cierto?  
  
Anna: estoy esperando a alguien eso no pasara!!  
  
Yukui le hace varias heridas a Anna hasta que pierde tanta sangre y se queda inconsciente.  
  
Continuara.. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
que les pareció hasta ahora? 


	2. vuelve Yoh

Hola! Espero les este gustado, pobre Anna!! Gracias por sus reviws y por si tenían duda soy mujer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Capitulo 2 " Vuelve Yoh"  
  
Yoh evade rápidamente los ataques de su abuelo.  
  
Yoh: ahh espada fugaz de Amidamaru!!!  
  
Abuelo: muy bien Yoh, en definitiva ya eres todo un shaman.  
  
Yoh: jeje ñ_ñ si , gracias! Entonces ya puedo regresar?  
  
Abuelo: bueno.no!  
  
Yoh: pero abuelo! Tengo ganas de ver a Manta y a Anna y a todos.  
  
Abuelo: pues el enemigo ve a tus amigos como tu debilidad no lo olvides.  
  
Yoh: estas diciendo que por eso le prohibiste a Anna venir?!  
  
Abuelo: ...  
  
Yoh: contéstame por favor!  
  
Abuelo: Yoh.te diré algo, tienes que ser fuerte, y tienes que cuidar a los que más quieres, como Anna, tienes que esforzarte por ella, así que te tienes que convertir en un verdadero shaman poderoso si quieres que nadie le haga daño.  
  
Yoh: pero, no estando lejos de ella, ella es quien solía darme fuerza y en estos momentos la extraño tanto.  
  
Mientras tanto Anna intenta despertar, ya tenia 4 días en el hospital.  
  
Anna: hum, que paso..  
  
De pronto ve a alguien sentada a su lado, alguien que parece ser Yoh.  
  
Anna: Yoh?  
  
Hao: no  
  
Anna: eres tu Hao..  
  
Hao: si  
  
Anna: pero que paso ese día no recuerdo.  
  
Hao: después de que te desmayaste yo llegue pero ese shaman huyo.  
  
Anna: ya veo.  
  
Hao: donde esta Yoh, porque no te defendió?  
  
Anna: porque..no esta se fue.  
  
Hao: al fin se dio cuenta de que no sirve para nada y se fue?  
  
Anna: ¬¬ no, el se fue a entrenar a Isumo.  
  
Hao: ah ya veo.  
  
Anna intenta levantarse.  
  
Hao: no es bueno que te levantes  
  
Anna: tengo que seguir en la casa lo siento.  
  
Hao: hum.(Hao ve a Anna con cara de seriedad después la toma en brazos y la carga)  
  
Anna: he?...  
  
Hao: que mujer tan testaruda..te llevare a casa.  
  
Anna no entiende bien la reacción de Hao pero sabe que ella sola no podrá llegar así que no dice nada  
  
Así pasan otros 5 días , Anna ya se había recuperado , pero Hao seguía con ella.  
  
Anna no podía evitar que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro de Yoh.  
  
  
  
Anna: Yoh, regresa pronto.  
  
Anna se levanta y se sienta debajo del árbol donde Yoh descansaba. De pronto comienza a llover  
  
Hao solo la observaba de lejos.  
  
Hao: Yoh baka.  
  
Anna solo sentía como la suave lluvia mojaba su rostro. Hao se levanto de el lugar donde descansaba y fue donde estaba Anna.  
  
Hao: te enfermaras..  
  
Anna: no lo creo.  
  
Hao se arrodilla justo enfrente de Anna, y repentinamente pasa una mano por el rostro mojado de Anna.  
  
Anna: Hao.(dice Anna sorprendida)  
  
Hao: si yo fuera mi hermano, no te dejaría sola, nunca.  
  
Anna: ...yo.. (Anna se le queda viendo a Hao, el era igual físicamente a Yoh y no podía disimular la alegría que le daba estar cerca de el por ese motivo)  
  
Hao: se que yo no soy Yoh .pero.hay sentimientos en los que nos parecemos, como si nos referimos a ti.  
  
Anna: a que te refieres.  
  
Hao: que, tu piel se siente tan bien entre mis manos, y aunque se que es porque en este momento estas algo confundida , por eso estoy aquí , eres lo más acercado que tengo a sentir algo.  
  
Anna: Hao.  
  
Hao: es solo que no quiero perder esta oportunidad, que será la única.  
  
Anna solo siente algo calido en su pecho, no sabe por que , pero las palabras de Hao, la hacen sentir tan bien.  
  
Hao: de todos modos, se que los demás no lo entenderían. (Hao acaricia suavemente el cabello de Anna)  
  
Anna: yo, no se que decir.  
  
Hao: no digas nada (de pronto Hao la abraza y presiona tiernamente sus labios con los de Anna )  
  
Anna no hace nada, besa a Hao como si fuera Yoh, solo que ella nunca a recibido un beso de Yoh.  
  
Hao empieza a besar el cuello de Anna mientras pasa sus manos por la espalda de Anna.  
  
De pronto los dos sienten como Manta llega a la casa y se separan rápidamente. Anna se levanta.  
  
Anna: i.i..iré.iré a bañarme, y por favor no mates a Manta.  
  
Hao: .bueno..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wup espero subir pronto subir la tercera parte! 


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.-  
  
Así pasaron otros 10 días, Anna se sentía mejor de saber que Yoh pronto regresaría, pero también se sentía demasiado triste. Sin contar que Hao esa mañana que se había marchado.  
  
Anna: hum, el dijo que serian dos meses. Ya casi se va a cumplir ese tiempo.  
  
Anna se encontraba debajo del árbol de cerezos. El viento acariciaba su cabello, ella no traía puesta su banda roja así que el viento la despeinaba.  
  
Anna: no puedo soportarlo más...bueno después de todo debo ser paciente.  
  
De pronto una flecha se clava en el árbol, tenia una nota amarrada.  
  
Anna: es de..Yukui.dice que me reta, será.en dos días.  
  
Anna paso esos dos días tratando de pensar menos en Yoh y más en la pelea, pero no podía , sabía que si seguía así perdería.  
  
Anna: hoy es el día..pero. (Anna se encontraba sentada en el mismo árbol de flor cerezo, tenia en sus manos la nota.)  
  
Anna: pero, que hare..(de pronto Anna siente que alguien entra al patio)  
  
Anna: ..manta...(Anna se levanta y voltea para su sorpresa no era Manta, si no Yoh, quien ahora la miraba fijamente)  
  
Yoh: regrese.n_n (Yoh le da la sonrisa más tierna y calida que tiene, se acerca a Anna hasta quedar frente a ella)  
  
Anna: Y.Yoh.. (Anna se queda muy sorprendida de volver a verlo, esta feliz, así que le da una tímida sonrisa)  
  
Yoh le pone las manos en los hombros, se le queda viendo fijamente a los ojos, y después le da un tierno pero largo beso a Anna quien se queda sorprendida.  
  
Yoh: Anna, te extrañe demasiado..  
  
Anna: pe.pero.Yoh.yo.(Anna se sonroja por lo que Yoh acaba de hacer)  
  
Yoh: que pasa Anna? Eres mi prometida cierto?  
  
Anna: si, pero.  
  
Yoh: que acaso no te agrado?, porque,.tu a mi si.yo te amo Anna..  
  
Anna: Yoh..yo..también.(en eso Anna deja caer la carta así que Yoh la ve)  
  
Yoh: he? Anna esto es tuyo?...quien es ese Yukui??  
  
Anna: ah, pues cuando te fuiste el vino y nos ataco a Manta y a mi.  
  
Yoh: que!!! Pero!! Estas bien Anna!!  
  
Anna: estuve algunos días en el hospital pero.  
  
Yoh: en el hospital!!!! Ag! Me las..pagara!!  
  
(Yoh sale de la casa con dirección al lugar de la cita donde ya estaba yukui)  
  
Anna: Yoh...  
  
Así que Yoh llego al lugar de la pelea.  
  
Yukui: quien eres tu.  
  
Yoh: yo soy Yoh Asakura, y vengo a vencerte!  
  
Yukui: jaja eso crees? No me digas.  
  
Yoh: no te burles.  
  
Yukui: bueno.!posesión de almas!  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru posesiona a Harusame!  
  
Yukui: Toma esto!! (Yukui le lanza un rápido ataque que Yoh esquiva)  
  
Yoh: no me vencerás! ESPADA FUGAZ DE AMIDAMARU!!!!  
  
Anna llega, y solo ve como Yoh vence a Yukui.  
  
Anna: Yoh!...  
  
Yoh: lo vencí.ñ_ñ jejeje  
  
Anna: wow! Te volviste muy fuerte  
  
Yoh: si el entrenamiento del abuelo estaba muy pesado!  
  
Anna: Yoh eres un tonto , me tenias preocupada!  
  
Yoh: Anna..tu a mi también..pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo.  
  
Anna: si, ahora será mejor que regresemos, porque no hay quien vaya por el té!  
  
Yoh: ay.ñ_ñU  
  
Anna: no te creas..ya mande a Manta.  
  
Yoh: jaja bueno..  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fin, sin comentaros.-_-U 


End file.
